chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To My Life (song)
Welcome To My Life is a song by Chris Brown and features Cal Scruby. The song was released as the title song for Chris’s autobiographical documentary, which is also titled Welcome To My Life. In an interview with Complex Magazine Chris said: "This song is one of the songs we tied into the actual movie. Andrew Listermann co-producer and the team at Riveting bought the record to me and it was more of a sensational piece for the movie so it kinda like brings the reality back to what the movie’s about. I think "Welcome To My Life" is a perfect depiction of where I’m at now." Chris and Cal Scruby have collaborated before for Scruby's song "Ain't Shit Change". (Audio) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSg19Ez6ttk Lyrics Chris Brown Every dream in my head It's like a mountain that I just keep climbing And when I get to the edge I turn around and put that dream behind me And it never feels the way I want But I keep on tryin' I just keep on tryin' Chris Brown Have you been there? Have you seen it all? Have you done this once before? Did they tell you, you'll love this life and all these lights? Now you're lying on the floor And they know, what doesn't kill you makes you want it more And this is your life Your life, your life Chris Brown Ow! Welcome to my 1: Cal Scruby Hello, this is my life in your TV I overdose in that night life, them bright lights and bikinis I keep my hand on that gold bottle, I'm tryna find me that genie They say money doesn't buy happiness, but I'd rather cry in that Lamborghini Damn, I don't know who I am I just know who I wanna be No looking back, everything is in front of me I never act like they puttin' a gun to me I ain't stuck up, same motherfucker that I've always been You must've got me fucked up, because I ain't tryna get that all white Benz Never that though Been on my job, sayin' I'm different now Say I don't listen now I don't got time to pick up the phone to hear what you bitching 'bout I'm on a mission, feel like I'm missin' now Bitch you ain't in my position now You never walked a mile in my shoes I'm feeling so distant now Chris Brown Have you been there? Have you seen it all? Have you done this once before? Did they tell you, you'll love this life and all these lights? Now you're lying on the floor And they know, what doesn't kill you makes you want it more And this is your life Your life, your life Chris Brown Welcome to my life 2: Cal Scruby I've been thinkin' too much, I wonder if I did that right I've been drinkin' too much, I don't know what I did last night Tried talk to myself like, you don't really wanna live that life I wanted it all to myself like, you don't wanna give that life, away But I gotta leave, I can't stay Part of me say "Keep going", that other hand say "Quit playing" Gotta keep prayin' (prayin') Even when I got it all , all these broads and alcohol Livin' on the edge, I'm bound to fall (fall) But I stay movin', stay climbin' (climbin') Puttin' in work, I stay grindin' (grindin') Lookin' for the answer, can't find it (can't find it) That's the truth, I can't hide it (hide it) Now or never forever, that's how I'm livin' my life It's hard to plan for tomorrow, when you just live for the night Chris Brown Every dream in my head It's like a mountain that I just keep climbing And when I get to the edge I turn around and put that dream behind me And it never feels the way I want But I keep on tryin' I just keep on tryin' Chris Brown Have you been there? Have you seen it all? Have you done this once before? Did they tell you, you'll love this life and all these lights? Now you're lying on the floor And they know, what doesn't kill you makes you want it more And this is your life Your life, your life Chris Brown Welcome to my Category:Songs Category:Singles